


Counter Strike: Terrorists Rising

by JackRanson



Category: Counter Strike
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackRanson/pseuds/JackRanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Counter terrorist commander Jeff must fight his greatest enemy. But first he has to find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note. This is my first story in a long time because I didn't write any for a long time.All of my other stories were stupid and for little kids because they were so long ago. Writing this on my phone cause I don't care what you gramer natzis think!

 

Chapter 1: Contact

 

AN: I got Counter Strike on my new computer for my brithday and now iss way better than COD which is for winers and kids who can't even shoot 

 

"Flush and clear!" shouted Commander Jeff!

 

The counter terrors kicked down the door of the small farm house and swamped inside and shot two brown guys in the head. There was blood all over where they died.

 

"Nice work, now got to the bom!"

 

So Tom and Xavier went to handle the bomb while Jeff lead the rest of the team. They blew up the whole kichent with granades and then went to check the bom upstairs.

 

"Oh god how could this happen?" Crid Jeff as he walked in and saw that Tom and Xaver were dead! There heads were blown up and the terrorists had taken out there intensetines and blodd all over the walls!

 

"You can't stop the Terrorists!" said the terrorists. "We will the entire world and no Counter will Strike us down!"

 

"You basterds!" and he took out a changun and shot everything so hhard that the terroriats all turned into blood puuddles and he shot the bomb so it diffused its self.

 

Authors Node: I don't know if you can do that in counter strike bit I think they should add shooting the bomb to diffuse it.

 

"We can never froget the sacrifice of these brav men. They will be remanded as heros." said Commander Jeff. Then the Counter Terrorists walked to outside the house.

 

Suddenly, there was a rumble and the while house ezploded! A plane flew over and said "You cant not stop the terrorists rain! and blasted off to the secret terrorist base."

 

”Commans! trace that plane." "Its time to revenge my team."


	2. Chapater Two: At The Terrorist Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remebered that I had this new account here were jerk trolls dont ban me. So here is a pspecial gift just for Archiveofourwon. Thank s for all ur support.

Authords Note: Im writing this just for this wesbite and any one hwo wants to steal it is a pirate! DO NOT STEEL FROM THIS SITE.

Authors Note 2: I desided to write this in the CHAPTER TEST box to make it go faster but i dont have spell checker so there may be tipos. I dont care abut grammer natzis.

Chapter TWO: Secret Base Assalt

"Commander, we have two enemies on the write!" whistpered Greg. He was a different guy who did not get killed last time.  
"Use your power to get into the door." commandered the commander.

Greg ussed his power to take out guards. It was a secret power that you didnt know about before because he kept it a secret and never told anybony, even his closet friends.  
"All clear" said Derek in the micropfone. "Move up cammdner"

So Commander Jeff ran to the front door of the Terrorist Base and he planned the bomb on the door. It was the same bomb they had took from terrorist plan to destroy a farm.  
"Everyone look away!" he screamled and they all sat down and put hands on their ears.  
"KABOW and the bomb exploded with a huge power to destroy the door." "This is the Counter Terrorist Police everyone get down!" But they went inside and there was a nobody! "This smells fishy to me" said Derek because he has a special power to know when things are like this. "Some things not right." wispered Greg and then suddenly! The terrorist boss came down from the cieling! "Ahah ha ha ha" he lauged at them "you are fools to come to my secret base where I keep my guns!" So he used his two arms which were guns and shoot at them a lot. "Get to cover!" yelled Commander Jeff, but it was too late and Greg got shot and dead. "No not Grag! also yelled Jeff! He had secret powers that we could use to defeat a boss!" "I'll always miss him now that he's dead." Said Derek but there was still shots being shot.

YOU BASTERD Jeff and he jumped at the boss and punched him in the face with a grenade and then threw it in his mouth.  
The boss didn't know what to do and he was dumb so he swallowed the granade.  
"Let's blow this popsickle stand" said Jeff and put on sunglasses like in CSI. And then the boss exploded.

Derek ran to Greg who was dying. "No Gerg, I loved you like a brother."  
"Its ok derek. I have special powers" he said and then he turned into a ghost.  
"Wow I didn't know you could use ghost powers!" said Jeff. "Now we can use them to fight the terrorist leaders"

"Not if I send you all to hell" said an invisible...

Authors Note: the invisible guy isn't really invisible he just they can't see him.


	3. Into The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commanter Jeff and his team have to use new special powers to fight a secret terrorist leader. But who is the leader? Find out in this exiting chapter!

Chapter THREE: Into The Darkens

"Who said that!" demanded commanded Jeff.  
"That's not important" said the new voice and he turned off all the lights. "In the world of darkness, the blind can see!" (AN: I took that from dinner for smucks but it was different so I didn't really steal it.)  
"Oh no you don't said Greg. And he used his new ghost powers to turn the lights back on!

Then everyone saw who their enemy was! It was the President of Counter Terror!  
"But Mr. President, you aren't blind!" said Jeff!  
"Yes I am, it was my greatest secret and now I have to kill you!" So he took out a missile luncher and got ready to shoot.

"Quick get to cover!!" said Greg and he got ready for to stop the attack. "You cant do that in here Mr. President, you'll blow up the whole country because of all the terrorist bombs."  
"I don't have a choice" said President Counter Terror "I can't let you tell the world about my secret."

"Greg use ghost power to stop the President from shooting" Commander Jeff.

So Greg used his ghost power to chop of President Counter Terror's finger. "That should stop you!" he said, and the President was safe.  
Then Greg used his ghost to poses him and he made the president get into a helicopter and fly away.  
"You are so good at thinking on your feet!" Said Derek but it was a joke because ghosts don't have feet.

"Ha ha ha haha hahaha." They laughed together. "That's a good one." and slapped him on the back.

"Laugh well you can" said the Terrorist Boss who was watching them from the camera room. "Because soon you will be mine!"


End file.
